An Ebil L'il Kitsune
by Lady Meka
Summary: complete!Asa and Kurama walk to school, and see a fox that Asa saves before it gets hit by a car. She gets out minorly injured, but the fox…is snuggling all OVER her. And for some reason, Kurama’s jealous. Like, big time jealous...
1. Default Chapter

Ebil L'il Kitsune  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. Please don't sue me. Thank you. ((bows))

This is a gift for Rose, who personally requested it. Besides, I was bored. This is what happens when I'm bored. Here ya go, Rose-chan!  
  
Full Summary:  
  
Asa and Kurama walk to school, and see a fox that Asa saves before it gets hit by a car. She gets out minorly injured, but the fox...is snuggling all OVER her. And for some reason, Kurama's jealous. Like, big time jealous. And who's this Rafu Bokouru guy ((borrowed from Rose))   
  
Prologue- The Ebil Fox  
  
"Asa, you're going to be late, and Shuuichi's here!" Jeri called up the stairs.  
  
"Hold on _one_ second, Ota-kun, I'm almost done!" Upstairs in her room, which was colored in bright blues and violets, Asa brushed out an annoyingly knotty strand of hair, until the raven wing lock was perfectly shining. Smiling in satisfaction, she took a navy blue ribbon from her dresser, and tied her hair back from her face with it on the crown of her head. Two of the shorter strands immediately fell down on each side of her face, causing her to huff in annoyance. ((This is like, the perfect hairstyle from Matilda. Remember that ribbon thing? Imagine that, but with Asa's long black hair.)) She sighed and shook her head, realizing there was nothing left for her to do but give up. Straightening her school uniform, which was also navy blue, she grabbed her bag and a shockingly small pile of books ((she's always got a TON)) and slipped into her shoes on the way out her bedroom door and down the stairs.  
  
Kurama was waiting patiently by the door, his school bag in hand, observing one of Asa's latest paintings that Jeri had hung in the front hall. The good doctor Ichazuki was in the kitchen, pouring himself some tea, when Asa bounded down the stairs and past the kitchen door, calling out, "Bye, Ota-kun!" and grabbing Kurama by the crook of his arm, speeding out the door.  
  
"_Whoa_, Asa-chan!" Kurama exclaimed, pulling Asa into a slower, more comfortable walking speed, and frowning slightly when she let go of his arm to fall into step beside him. He finally got a good look at her, raising an eyebrow at her unusual choice of hair style, when she usually kept the ebony locks she was gifted with in a pony tail at the nape of her neck. "You left your hair down." It was an observation, not a question.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, tossing a smile sidelong at him. "Didn't have time to actually tie it up and make sure it was perfect," she explained. He nodded slowly, forcing his eyes back onto the sidewalk. "Thanks for waiting for me."  
  
"You're most welcome," he smiled. A comfortable silence fell over them, then, and they were about to reach the crosswalk, when Asa looked up and gave a surprised gasp. "What's wrong?" he demanded, following her gaze to see a white fox darting across the road. It wasn't the fox's color that surprised them, though it should have, it wasn't natural for a fox to be so white. It was the fact that the fox was darting across the road at about the same time a car was speeding toward it.  
  
Kurama didn't have time to react. Asa was already two steps ahead of him, and before he could even blink, a blur of navy blue was running towards the road, dropping her bag and books onto the ground. She reached the fox in time, scooped it up in her arms, and dove to the opposite sidewalk, managing only to get her ankle clipped lightly in the process.  
  
"Asa!" The car swerved slightly, but kept going as if nothing happened. They must not have realized that they'd hit her. Kurama was instantly by her side, kneeling down and putting a hand on her shoulder to turn her toward him, his emerald eyes alight with worry as he asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," she answered, "It's just my ankle..." He looked at said joint immediately. It was fractured, and would need to be looked at.  
  
"I don't know what you thought, pulling that stunt," he scolded, not looking at her as he poked at her ankle gingerly to make sure nothing was broken. She winced, but he paid no mind. "If you ever scare me like that again, Asa, I'll have to---..." Her giggle made him look up at her in surprise, and what he saw was...Asa laughing as the small white fox oddly enough snuggled up against her breast and leaned up on its hind paws to lick her face in a sign of gratitude. Kurama gaped, his mouth and eyebrow twitching. It was one of very few times in both his lives that he felt a tinge of jealousy---and it wasn't even over an actual person.  
  
"He seems to..._like_ you," he finally commented as kindly as his gritted teeth would allow. "Come on, we've got to get you to Genkai..."  
  
"Genkai? Why her? Can't I just go to the school nurse?" Asa asked.  
  
"I'd actually prefer to take you to a hospital, but your little friend there won't be allowed in," Kurama said, forcing another smile. He looped an arm under her knees and around her shoulders. The fox growled menacingly at him, but Asa didn't notice until he glared at the fox in return, which made the fox whimper, which in turn got her attention.  
  
"Kurama, don't make him sad!" Asa scolded, giving Kurama her best 'I can't believe you did that!' look. He winced visibly, uttering a sullen apology that she got the feeling he didn't really mean, and held her closer, despite the look the fox was giving him out of the corner of its eye.  
  
The trip to Genkai's was short, and Kurama left Asa there to go collect their books then report to the school about what had happened. He didn't stay long; he was afraid he'd strangle the fox's neck.  
  
- - -   
  
Okay, first of all, this has almost nothing to do with the storyline of An Old Friend...although it MAY reveal some spoilers. So do not read any further if you don't want to find a spoiler. Or, you know, just check back, and I'll make sure that you, um...know about any spoiler chapters.


	2. Chapter One The Ebil Fox Must Die!

Chapter One- The Ebil Fox Must Die!  
  
Kurama had been let out of school for the rest of the day so he could make sure Asa was going to be all right. ((More to the point: he was everyone's favorite student, and what he wants, he GETS. Well, 'cept for certain people -wink wink- !)) He was slightly annoyed with how long it had taken to send messages to Yusuke and the others concerning his and Asa's whereabouts, and how long that he'd had to wait before he was able to head for Genkai's to check up on his ward.  
  
Once he _did_ reach Genkai's temple, however, he found that he was little needed---in fact, his presence didn't seem to be _cared_ about, at all. The fox was entertaining Asa quite well on its own. The girl was sitting on a couch, Genkai standing beside her, with Asa's eyes bright and laughing as she giggled, watching the fox do flips and leaps that were very easily done by himself in his full fox form, he thought. Even Genkai wore a smile, that quickly turned into a smirk as she turned to look upon Kurama's face, which was tinged red, and especially his eyes. Despite their being a natural emerald, she could see something envious green flickering in them as he eyed Asa's attention being lavished upon another being.  
  
She could only shake her head. "Asa-chan, I will leave you in Kurama's care for now," she spoke, causing Asa to look up from the fox in surprise.  
  
"Kurama! I didn't even know you'd gotten here!" she exclaimed as Genkai chuckled, merely patting his arm due to his superior height as she left the two of them alone, shutting the rice paper door behind her. Kurama looked back at Asa, taking note that the fox had jumped up into her lap and that she was now petting it with one hand, as she looked up at him, then patted the seat next to her with her other hand meaningfully. He took the seat she offered, and smiled a somewhat forced smile at her, as his eyes remained glued onto the fox, that snuggled further into her skirt, glaring triumphantly up at him with a look that clearly said, 'Look who's got the girl.'  
  
"Asa, that fox...isn't right," he informed her gently.  
  
"Well, of course he's not! You wouldn't be very 'right' either if you had a near-death experience!" Asa retorted smartly. Kurama sighed quietly, as he noticed the fox resting its nose against Asa's stomach. That stupid thing, he was getting a little _too_ close to Kurama's girl...wait...did he just _seriously_ think that? Eyes widening a slight bit, he knew he was flushed as Asa looked up at him in confusion. "Something wrong, Kurama?"  
  
"_Iiya_, _iiya_, not at all," he responded, all too quickly. The fox was losing his touch..._chikushou_.  
  
"O...kay, moving on...hey, what do foxes eat, do you think?" When he looked at her quizzically, she blushed lightly, letting the fox out of her embrace to point her index fingers together nervously. "It's just...you were a fox when you were Youko, and...ya know? I figured..."  
  
He smiled, mostly at the look of rejection on the little fox's face as it eyed the blush on her cheeks, then glared at Kurama vengefully. "Hm...well, I'd say most foxes eat small animals...like rabbits or mice. Only, _this_ fox might need rats..." he added as an afterthought, narrowing his eyes at the little creature and returning its sharp glare.  
  
Asa didn't seem to notice the staring---or in this case, glaring--- contest going on between the fox in her lap and the redhead beside of her, and looked thoughtful as they started quietly growling at each other. "What should we name him?"  
  
"_Oro_?!" Both fox and ...uh, other fox...face vaulted, knocked out of their contest by her quiet, innocent question. ((A/N: HAH! I've always imagined Kurama pulling a Kenshin...poor Ken-san...))  
  
"_Nani_?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at them as they both lifted themselves off the floor and quickly returned to their seats--- Kurama almost wanted to switch seats with the fox as it snuggled into Asa's arm, encouraging her to scratch his ears lovingly. "It's a valid question. He doesn't seem to want to leave. So what should we name him?"  
  
"_I_ like the name Rafu."  
  
The new voice jolted Kurama from his careful observation of the little white fox in Asa's arms, and he turned to look at Hiei, who was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room, smirking. Just meeting his eyes told Kurama that he'd seen everything---and wasn't going to easily let it slide in the near future.  
  
"Rafu? Where'd you get that, Hiei-kun?" Asa asked, inclining her head to the side. Kurama bit the corner of his lip then. She was way too _cute_ for her own good sometimes.  
  
He shrugged, "Not sure...just came to me. He seems to have a real net of a mind; it's hard to read. The name Rafu sort of popped up. As did Bokouru..."  
  
"Hm..." Asa stood up, still holding the fox, and gingerly tested her weight on her injured ankle. Nodding in approval when it only stung a bit, she spoke, "Okay, well, I'm going to go see if we've got anything for Rafu to eat...can you two watch him until I get back?"  
  
Kurama glared at the fox, then noticed that Asa's eyes were on him as she asked this, and smiled innocently, giving a polite nod as Hiei smirked, "Hn."  
  
"Okay, I trust you two!" Asa deposited 'Rafu' into Kurama's arms, and half-limped, half-hopped out of the room, Kurama and Rafu both looking after her with glassy eyes, then glaring at each other when they saw that they were both staring.  
  
"_Ijirashii_," Hiei muttered, rolling his eyes at the two of them.  
  
They both threw him glares that shouted out, "Be quiet or die."  
  
"Well, Fox...not Rafu, but that Fox," he said, pointing at Kurama, "You seem to have a bit of a jealous streak going for you today...what's the matter? Little fox got your girl?"  
  
Kurama blushed furiously, narrowing his eyes at Hiei, "She is _not_ my 'girl'."  
  
"That's not what you were thinking when the little fox was snuggling up with her..." Hiei commented, his tone indicating that he was having a lot more fun with this than was even _legal_ in the Games of Torment for Kurama. ((A/N: inside joke. The Games are a thing me and a couple buds do when we're bored---we trade our characters and find ways for each one to torment poor Kurama-kun... .;;))  
  
Kurama glared down at the fox then, as it smirked quite deviously at him, and both Hiei and Kurama were surprised to hear...a _chuckle_?! The fox was _chuckling_?! What in Makai?!  
  
"I didn't think foxes could chuckle, Hiei," Kurama commented, immediately holding the fox by the nape of its neck and standing, holding the thing out in midair as it flailed its legs and bared its teeth at him.  
  
"I didn't, either...that is no ordinary fox," Hiei nodded, as if to answer Kurama's unspoken question.  
  
This fox was no fox. And it needed to be found out. Or else, Kurama might kill it. Sooner than later.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Well, some good wholesome fun in this chapter. The ebil fox is going to pay...dearly. Oh, a few Japanese notes:  
  
Iiya- no   
Chikushou- damn   
Nani- what   
Rafu- a net ((it's a name...don't ask ME...ask Rose))   
Ijirashii- pathetic  
  
Hah. Thanks to Melanie-chan and Kurama/is/hot (I really thought your story was funny...I reviewed, right? Because when I was reading it, I was sorta rushed...if I didn't, I will!) for the reviews... Dun worry, I'll update again soon so's we can find out what's up with the lecherous fox that Kurama wishes to murder...


	3. Chapter Two A Sly Devil Is Kurama

Hey, I'm back! And guess what, I didn't go on a killing spree yet!  
  
Kurama- For some reason, I'm shocked.  
  
-.- ..._Ja-ku_. Anyway, yay, Kurama, guess what?! ((hops up and down and claps))  
  
Kurama- Oh, boy, it must be big...okay, the suspense is killing me. What?  
  
WE'RE SOMEONE'S FAVORITE! Melanie-chan has said that reading MY stories fulfills her inner kitsune! Ain't that just _sweet_?  
  
Kurama- When you say 'inner kitsune', do you mean Youko? Because, that's _my_ inner kit!  
  
No, dummy. We're all entitled to our inner kits! ((flicks him on the side of the head))  
  
Kurama- OW! Meanie!  
  
Hiei- ...Did he just say 'meanie?'  
  
((sweat drops)) Oh well, here's the next chapter, all up and running and pretty and stuff.  
  
Chapter Two- A Sly Devil Is Kurama  
  
Once the fox was securely collared and tied to the floor with several thick ropes that were wound through his collar, a single light came on in the room, one circle of luminance that surrounded the little white fox, who sweat dropped nervously when he looked up and saw Kurama sitting backwards on a chair with his elbows propped up off the back of it and his fingers intertwined underneath his chin. ((Have you seen the Kurama picture where he looks all thoughtful and he's got his hands together underneath his chin? THAT was what inspired THIS.))  
  
"So, Rafu," he said in a dark, mysterious voice, narrowing his eyes at the fox. Hiei was leaning against the wall, watching the scene with a smirk of amusement. Kurama must really _hate_ that poor little fox, he mused. "You're not any normal fox---that I know already. What exactly _are_ you? And don't be afraid to talk---I can understand you, and Hiei can read your mind."  
  
((Holy SHIT, this is fun.))  
  
The fox glanced between the fire demon at the wall and the fox demon in front of him nervously, shifting his weight and sitting down with his tail curled around him. Kurama glared at him, daring him to move again. The fox didn't even flinch under the weight of Kurama's intense Glare of Doom, which was surprising. Instead, he cleared his throat.  
  
_ If you'll remove my restraints, I'll show you what I really am.  
_  
The quiet voice made Hiei cock his head to the side, raising an eyebrow curiously. He'd figured that the fox was some sort of demon when he'd first laid eyes on it---after all, he mused, not a lot of foxes are white. But to actually hear the voice of the fox, that had been uncomfortably close to Asa, according to Kurama's memory, the whole time since she saved it, was a little sickening. Hiei's hand moved to his katana almost instinctively out of anger.  
  
"Taking advantage of your fox form and using it to get close to a young girl is despicable," he said, his ruby eyes narrowing to slits.  
  
Though his face was frightening when he was angry, it was _nothing_ compared to the glare Kurama sent at the fox---it sent shivers down his spine just glancing at the redhead out of the corner of his golden eyes. He could almost see flames engulfing Kurama, whose eyes were alight with an ire that was enough to burn anyone they fell on to a cinder. Kurama, Rafu figured, was way past angry---he was _pissed_.  
  
"Show us your true form, and then I'll _think_ about removing the ropes," he growled hotly, wishing for the power to give looks that could kill. He'd even trade in his precious rose whip for that power right about now. He was not going to let this little fox near Asa again, he vowed, glowering at the fox...  
  
Just as Asa walked through the door with a plate of cooked meat in her hands and flicked open the curtains, sending a wave of light over the room. The girl's face was purely surprised as her mouth formed a small 'o' and her eyes went wide. "Kurama, what're you doing to Rafu?" she asked, furrowing her brow, suddenly the picture of suspicion.  
  
"Um...entertaining him with my vast knowledge of detective movies?" Kurama tried lamely, invoking a raised eyebrow from Hiei and a sharp glare from Rafu as Asa eyed him curiously with a sweat drop on the side of her head.  
  
"Right, well...untie him so he can eat, okay?" she asked, hobbling over to the little table in the room. Hiei and Kurama exchanged a glance, both glaring at Rafu as they noticed his eyes following every movement of Asa's skirt _quite_ diligently. Kurama quickly went to stand behind Asa, blocking her from the fox demon's view, as Hiei cut the little fox loose with his katana. The cute kitsune darted to Asa's feet, yipping excitedly and standing on his hind legs as she put the plate of food down for him to reach. Bending over wasn't exactly the best thing she could have done with a lecher of a fox on his hind legs in front of her, Kurama mused, watching the fox's eyes fall from her face downward. Asa wasn't looking, so he gave the little fox a quick kick, sending it to the floor.  
  
Asa giggled at the fox, thinking it had fallen on purpose, "Silly Rafu, go ahead, eat up." She stood up straight again, and winced as she set her weight on her ankle. Kurama's arm immediately wrapped around her waist, and he helped her to the couch, as Hiei kept an eye on the fox, glaring at it as it looked enviously at Kurama.  
  
"Asa...that fox..." Kurama started, but was silenced when Asa landed her level gaze on him.  
  
"You're not going to go telling me the fox isn't right again, are you?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
He paused for a moment before he answered. On the edge of his brain, a raw, devious idea that had surely been something of Youko's imagination formed itself, unconsciously forcing a smirk onto his lips as his eyes lit up evilly. He came back to reality when Asa's icy blue eyes were a few inches from his as she leaned forward, poking the tip of his nose to bring him back to reality. "Kurama, _daijobu_?"  
  
"_Hai_, but I was wondering, Asa-chan, if I could take the fox with me. My mother would _love_ to see it," Kurama lied slyly. Asa raised an eyebrow, but her eyes were delighted with the prospect of pleasing Shiori, whom she'd come to know as a good friend. Hiei eyed Kurama sidelong, knowing his plan, and wondering for a moment how he so easily got people like Asa to trust him, when they _knew_ that he had once been considered the King of Thieves.  
  
"All right, I suppose," Asa said with an affirmative nod. "But what about me? I have to go home soon."  
  
"Genkai has looked at your ankle?" Kurama inquired, his evil face diminishing as concern spread over his features.  
  
"_Hai_. She said it was all right for me to go home, as long as I didn't walk on it too much."  
  
"Hn. I'll keep an eye on the fox, until you get back," Hiei spoke up from the other side of the room. "I'll take Rafu to your house, Fox. You can take Asa-chan home. You brought your car, _ne_?"  
  
Kurama nodded, "_Hai_, I did. _Arigato_, Hiei." He turned to Asa, not bothering to even smirk as he saw Hiei dart from the wall in a black blur and scoop up Rafu, who yelped in protest, but instead speaking to her, "Would you like a piggy-back ride to the car or should I just carry you the old-fashioned way?"  
  
His smile was playful, and then teasing as the blush rose in Asa's cheeks. She shrugged, unable to answer as her cheeks grew rosier, and he nodded, walking to the door to pick up her shoes then walking back to her to hand them to her a second before he swept her up into his arms. Her blush intensified as he carried her out to his black car, and set her on her feet long enough to open the door, then picked her up to place her gently in her seat. He shut the door gently, going back into Genkai's to retrieve her crappy two tons of books (he'd already taken his to his house so he could retrieve his car) and put them in the backseat before he slid into the driver's seat.  
  
She was still blushing when he glanced over at her, her chin inclined forward so that her hair was a curtain that hid her eyes from him. He hoped he hadn't embarrassed her too much, but was too occupied with thinking about what he was about to do to that stupid fox demon to even notice all the fleeting glances she threw his way. Needless to say, it was a quiet ride home.  
  
- - -  
  
YAAY! I am SO on a sugar high right now! It's fun! Okay, well. Yeah. Oh, for the next chap, I'm planning some fluff, some torture, and some Hiei/Kurama collaboration against poor Rafu...also, Rafu's human form's coming out. More jealousy? Maybe...but Kurama's gonna have something to gamble with! Yay me! See ya later! 


	4. Chapter Three A Kiss and A Kidnapping

Chapter Three- A Kiss and Kidnapping  
  
When they reached Asa's house, Kurama pulled the car over quickly, and turned to look at her---then sighed. She was asleep, her head resting on her palm, propped up on the armrest that was attached to the door. Shaking his head in amusement at her, he unbuckled her seat belt carefully, and with his other hand reached behind her to grasp her shoulders, pulling her slowly toward him so he could slip the seat belt over her head. He laid her against his seat as he backed out of the car, and hurried around to the other side, picking her up bridal style, careful not to bump her head as he pulled her from the car.  
  
As he carried her through her black metal gate, he stole a glance at the driveway. Jeri wasn't at home, he noted, with the absence of the doctor's Audi. That was okay; he knew that there was an emergency key hidden on the underside of the mailbox. He opened her door, and carried her inside, shutting the door again with his foot as he carried her up the stairs and into her room.   
  
He'd been inside her room a total of three times---it wasn't exactly considered appropriate by his father for the boy, as much as a gentleman as Jeri knew he was, to be in his young daughter's room, and the few times that he had, it had only been for very brief amounts of time. Each time, though, he noticed something that made him amazed at the personality of the girl in his arms. He shook his head, taking her to her bed and laying her down, covering her with a light blanket he found at the end of the bed, but as he turned to go get her books and leave, she whimpered in her sleep, calling his name.  
  
He froze where he stood in the doorway, and turned his head slowly to look over his shoulder at the small form on the bed. "Kurama," she called out again, tossing her head to and fro. He paused for a moment, wondering what he should do, then, with a shake of his head at his stupidity in not deciding to do so sooner, he turned around again, returning to her side quickly.   
  
He took her hand in both of his, kneeling to his knee, and petted it and cooed to her gently, "_Daijobu_, Asa-chan, I'm right here..."  
  
Her small smile caused his emerald eyes to sparkle. He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers gently, and laid it at her side, turning to go, but she groaned, slowly waking up. "Kurama...?" He looked at her a second time, to see her eyes blinking open confusedly. She let them close a long moment, breathing, "That was one hell of a nightmare...you're here..."  
  
"Yes, I'm here, Asa-chan," he assured her, smiling.  
  
"But you're leaving."  
  
"I have to, Asa...remember, Hiei's waiting at my house, and..." His voice trailed off as she sat up, eyes despairingly sad as they sought out his. He sighed, for the third time trailing to her bedside, and sitting down beside of her. "Asa, I can't stay all day...you know that. What was your nightmare about, anyway?"  
  
She blushed lightly, looking down into her hands that were folded in her lap. "You...went away," she mumbled under her breath. He raised an eyebrow as he slowly came to the realization that her nightmare must have been about something happening to him. Smirking, he lifted a hand to cup her chin, tilting it upwards so that her eyes met his. Her blush intensified noticeably.  
  
"I promise you, Asa-chan, I am not going anywhere," he said, smiling at her. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"..._Hai_," she replied after a moment, swallowing hard. He nodded then, but didn't move away. He nearly yelped in surprise when he saw her eyes dart down to his lips, and realized that he was thinking the same thing as she was. Damn, he'd been here too long. But...he didn't want to leave...  
  
Before he could react to this new development, he had closed the space between their faces, pressing his lips to hers.  
  
_Whoa! What're you doing, Kurama?!  
  
_ _...Who cares...? This is kinda nice...  
_   
He smiled at his own inner dialogue as he pulled away, only to brush his lips over hers again, then again. She didn't protest, but wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Finally, when they were both gasping for breath, she muttered, "Kurama-kun...I..." He pulled back to observe her features, suppressing a grin as he glimpsed the dazed expression on her face. Her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes were dancing with light.  
  
"You can tell me later, Asa-chan..." he said, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. "I have a feeling we'll be talking about this a lot...but right now, you should go back to sleep. I have to get home, remember?"  
  
"_Hai_," she answered in a voice barely above a whisper. She allowed him to lay her back down, and gave him a quick hug, since she had yet to relinquish her hold around his neck. He smiled, leaning down to steal another quick kiss, and bid her goodnight, waiting until he was all the way outside of the house to do one of the strangest things---he grinned like a little kid who'd just gotten a huge lollipop and hummed a random melody to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked to the car. Oh, yeah...he was going to have one heck of a time with that stupid fox...  
  
-  
  
"Hiei, I'm here!" Kurama called, when he got home. He looked around for a minute, a sweat drop forming on his head as he glimpsed the complete massacre that was now his home. Chairs were overturned, glass was broken and all over the floor, lights were exploded, and...Hiei was laying face-down in the middle of the living room. "Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed, hurrying to his friend's side and turning him onto his back.  
  
Hiei groaned in protest to the movement, and Kurama immediately questioned, "Was this all Rafu?"  
  
"_Hai_..." Hiei managed, then looked around. "Oh, tomatoes..."  
  
"...Tomatoes?"  
  
"Yes, tomatoes. They're really good things to curse. Because they HURT when they're thrown at you." Kurama sweat dropped as he looked down at his friend, who he was now sure was delirious. "Damn stupid little kitsune...turned into his human form...he's really strong, Kurama. You may not want to annoy him much anymore."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I think I've gotten the ultimate annoyance for him," Kurama said sheepishly. Hiei sat up suddenly, but a loud crack resounding from his back made his eyes go wide. Biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain, for he WOULD NOT do that, he turned to the fox with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You dirty little fox, you kissed her, didn't you?!" Hiei demanded, watching a blush rise into Kurama's cheeks. "Hn. I should have known. _Chikushou_, how many times did that stupid Rafu hit me in the head with that stupid club...?" Hiei narrowed his eyes, then looked at Kurama again. "He went to Asa's. Go. I'll catch up, when I can move. Right now, it ain't lookin' too pretty."  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow at Hiei's sudden slang, but nodded, hurrying to leave his house and hoping that his mother didn't return home until he got a chance to get back and clean up a bit, and slightly worried about Hiei. He was almost out the door when the phone rang. He picked it up in a cursory, "_Nani_?"  
  
"Kurama?" The familiar voice made him sigh in relief.  
  
"Asa, hey, Rafu's not at your place, is he?"  
  
"Yes, actually, he is...and he's told me quite an interesting story about you..." Asa's voice turned from its familiar timidness to a strange, almost sinister hiss. Kurama furrowed his brow in confusion, then realized that Rafu must have done something to Asa to put her in some sort of trance. "I just wanted to call to say goodbye, Kurama. I don't ever want to see you again."  
  
"Asa, wait---!" It was too late. She hung up. "_Kuso_. Hiei! Rafu did some crazy hypnotizing thing to Asa...Hiei?" Kurama poked his head into the living room when he heard a loud POP, and found Hiei staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. The loud POP had apparently been Hiei's spine.  
  
"...That...was...painful," the Jiganshi managed to growl.  
  
"...Maybe you shouldn't move around so much," Kurama suggested, "I'll be back. I have to go see what happened to Asa."  
  
"Fine. Go. But leave that damn fox alive, I want to kill him personally. Got it?"  
  
"Right. Bye." Kurama was outside before Hiei could move. The fire demon stared at the ceiling for another moment, then grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Damn tomatoes..."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Wow. That got really random. Hm. You know, I've always found Hiei interesting when I thought about him cursing tomatoes. It was fun. Oh, and I added some fluff, too! Yay! Can any of you imagine Kurama dressed up like knight in shining armor from a fairy tale? Because guess where I'm headed with this fic? ((evil grin)) Oh. Right. Guys! Review. Respond. NOW!  
  
Yusuke- Yeah, yeah...damn loony.  
  
Meka- ((throws a book at his head))  
  
Yusuke- ((swirly eye affect))  
  
Kuwabara- Well I'm still holding the DISCLAIMER!  
  
Hiei- So I'll respond? Since Kurama got sent to Melanie this morning in Meka's Old Friend fic?  
  
Kuwabara- Yup. Looks that way, shorty.  
  
Hiei- Okay. Kurama/is/hot, yes, there will still be Rafu snuggles. Unfortunately. And I hate tomatoes now. Melanie, Meka thanks you for the gifts, and said that yours was Kurama from earlier. She hopes that you like your present. Sexyrulerofkurama, whoa. You must really be obsessed, onna. And here is your update. Sun Priestess, yes, Asa-chan is really gonna be angry with the fox...especially when they all go to Rafu's world and---((gets hit with a book))  
  
Meka- YOU'RE GIVING IT AWAY!!!  
  
Hiei- Right, sorry. Anyway. Guinea pig Samurai...hm...that sounds rather intriguing---a guinea pig dressed up like a samurai, that is...right, well, we thank you for your review. And I hope that Meka does not get so random in this story that she actually makes me fight a tomato. Because she was talking about it this morning. Thank you, keep reviewing. And Chrisoriented, or sin, whichever, I really think your name is as cool as AzureDragoness's. I hope you will continue to review and threaten ((or actually KILL)) Meka with your wrath. I would be greatly obliged if you did either.  
  
Meka- Thanks, Hiei. -.- Okay, well. See you all later! 


	5. Chapter Four Rafu's World

Chapter Four- Rafu's World

"Asa!" Kurama burst into Asa's home wildly, looking around for any signs of the girl. There were none. "_Chikushou_...where is she?" he wondered aloud, then hurried up to her room.

Nothing...except a... "A portal?!" he questioned aloud, cocking an eyebrow. The portal swirled in color, as if inviting him inside. He stared at it a moment, then shrugged, "Well, whatever...if Asa's on the other side, it's worth it...I hope."

He stepped through the portal warily, and when he came out on the other side, he took a moment to observe his surroundings. He was currently in a place that reminded him vaguely of a weird Disney scene from Asa's favorite game, Kingdom Hearts. A huge cartoon-ish castle stood before him, surrounded by bamboo ((thanks, Mel-chan!)) and trees that seemed rather unrealistic, since they were growing from other trees. He raised an eyebrow, and looked down at himself---gasping when he saw that he was dressed in a strange armor, that also reminded him of one of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

"Well, holy crap, what's wrong with _this_ picture?" he asked aloud, noticing that his hair had been tied back to keep most of it from his face.

"How did _you_ get here?" The familiar voice caused him to look up at the cartoon castle, and he saw a tall fox demon with white hair and ice blue eyes sitting cross-legged on top of the wall that held up the castle's gate. The fox demon was also dressed in strange clothing, and he recognized him immediately as Rafu.

"Where's Asa?!" Kurama demanded, furrowing his brow, "And what did you do to her?"

"Haven't you figured out yet---this is _my_ world, I'm the boss here," Rafu said, leaning forward with his hands on his knees ((VERY Kouga)) and glowering at Kurama. "Asa is safe. I wouldn't harm her---you _know_ that I wouldn't, at least not until I get what I want..." A very lecherous smirk crossed the foxish features then.

"You've attacked Hiei with tomatoes, and now you're making perverted remarks about _my_ girl...you're really going to have to have your face meet my foot," Kurama said dryly. ((YAAAY, I took the chance to make Kurama a little egotistical! I LOVE IT!))

"Hn. That weakling Jiganshi was _nothing_ compared to the tomatoes!" Rafu laughed, "You should have seen his face!"

_I'm sure he was surprised,_ Kurama thought, sweat dropping, _I don't think I'd ever imaged Hiei getting beaten by a tomato attack_...

"And she's not _your_ girl---at least, not anymore!"

"What do you mean by that?!" Kurama demanded. Rafu looked over his shoulder, raising two fingers to his lips, and whistled sharply. A few seconds later, a very familiar face came into his view beside the fox demon that sat above him---and he couldn't really help but stare at Asa stupidly, since she was dressed in a very tight white sleeveless dress that revealed more than enough of any assets she possessed. He now knew why Rafu was drooling a river from the top of the castle.

"Hey, Kurama," Asa said in a rather smooth, seductive voice. He noticed immediately that she _was_ under a trance of some sort, as her eyes were dark gray and not their usual ice blue. "What's up?"

"...Okay, Rafu, what did you do to her?" Kurama asked, eyeing Rafu in annoyance and _trying_ to keep his eyes off of Asa.

"Nothing _nearly_ as bad as what I'm going to do to you!" Rafu declared, jumping from his position on the castle to land in front of Kurama. "Asa, my lovely, you wait up there, all right?"

"Hn, fine," Asa answered, in an uncharacteristically pouting voice.

"I've always been a gambling demon, Kurama. Here's a proposition I _know_ you can't refuse---I challenge you to a duel, fox against fox. Winner gets the girl, and if you win, I'll even remove the trance and make her the normal, less fun Asa again. Loser gets to go home with their tail between their legs, after, of course, getting pummeled with tomatoes or any vegetables of the winner's choice."

"Sounds like a deal to me," Kurama shrugged, eyeing the other warily.

"Then may the duel begin!"

-

Meka- Oh, I'm bad! Bad me, for leaving it there, but I don't really have enough time to make this a lengthy chapter, because I'm trying to write two stories at once here! So, guys, quickly, do the review responses, okay?

Yusuke- Okay, okay, geesh! First of all, Sin, yes, we know you're a girl. Meka was glad enough to say it in her other story as well. And that tomato story, funny as it was, was rather sad---we apologize that your family would throw tomatoes at you. And don't worry, Hiei'll probably get pounded by more tomatoes later.

Hiei- Hn. My turn. Okay, animefreak102...what is up with me getting all the cool names as my respondees? Whatever. Anyway. Thank you for the compliments, we hope you will continue to review as Meka continues to update with my katana at her throat.

Meka- REMEMBER, Hiei, your fate rests in MY hands!

Hiei- ...((gulp))

Kurama- Kurama/is/hot, uh oh...we have a problem, for that is TWO number one fans...oh well. You and Melanie can be co-no. 1 fans. Melanie, do you think I'd look good in black leather? ((poof of smoke and Kurama's dressed like Neol)) Hm...not sure. ((shrugs)) And I hope you do not need stitches...they hurt. Especially when you GET THEM BECAUSE A MEAN AUTHORESS KNOCKS YOU OUT!!! ((glares at Meka))

Meka- ...Eheh...oops.

Kuwabara- I'm still doing MY job! ((holds up disclaimer sign))


	6. Chapter Five Fight and Finish

Chapter Five- FIGHT! AND FINISH!

"Rose Whip! .......What the hell?" Kurama looked down at the rose he usually transformed into a whip...to see that a _sword_ was there instead. A silver hilt encrusted with rubies and emeralds gleamed up at him, the rubies and emeralds shaped to look like a rose with two leaves and a stem on it. The stem went down to line the double-edged blade of the sword. It seemed, he mused, that this was the 'rose sword' instead. He glared up at Rafu. "What'd you do to my whip?" ((...Wow, that could be taken SO wrong...((slaps self)) Okay, I'm better now))

"You should have learned by now!" Rafu exclaimed, still sitting in the Kouga pose, only now spinning around like the hands on a clock in midair. "This is _my_ world---I decide what happens here!"

"That doesn't really matter to me..." he admitted, "I've fought with swords before. They're not so difficult to handle. Albeit, it's been a while...but I still have confidence that you'll be dead within an hour."

"There's a difference between confidence and cockiness you know," Rafu sneered, glaring at him as he smirked. ((OMG, the injustice---Kurama SMIRKED!))

"I'm well aware of that. I just ask that you make yourself aware, as well..." Apparently, that was Rafu's breaking point. He pounced, jumping up into the air at least fifty feet above Kurama's head and raising a sword that had appeared as if from nowhere over his head, hilt in both hands, obviously trying to cut Kurama in half.

He threw up his sword easily, blocking the attack with a crash of metal on metal. Shoving Rafu away from him sent the other youko flying, and he landed on his backside with a grunt, "Oof!"

As he clambered to his feet, he narrowed his eyes at Kurama, rubbing the offended area, "That wasn't nice!"

"Neither is this!" Rafu looked up just as the hilt of the Rose Sword came crashing against the side of his face, sending him flying sideways. A gasp in the distance was Asa, folding her hands over her mouth and watching wide-eyed as the contest below ensued.

Rafu disappeared from the ground where he'd lay before Kurama had a chance to attack again. "You will _not_ do that again!" his voice echoed, as if coming from every direction.

"Why not? What are you, a fox or a chicken?!" Kurama shouted in reply. ((A/N: ever heard of man or mouse? Got inspiration from that!))

"...That wasn't even funny," Rafu answered, the echo suddenly gone. The voice had come from behind him, and as he turned to see if Rafu was there, the other demon's fist connected with his face.

"Kurama!" That sounded like normal Asa---the concern was undeniable when she cried out! He lifted his head off the ground, where he'd been flung by the force of the hit that left a small scratch on his ((FLAWLESS!)) face, ((OMG IT ISN'T FLAWLESS ANYMORE! Don't shoot me!)) and saw Asa standing where she had been before, on the wall of the castle, hands folded over her mouth in horror as she watched the battle unfold.

"...Well that's odd..." Kurama mumbled to himself, wondering how the hypnotic spell Rafu had Asa under could have been broken.

"_Nani_?!" Rafu demanded, also realizing that Asa was back to normal and beginning to panic when she saw that she was balanced on the very narrow wall around the castle. "What did you do to my curse, you fool?!"

"_I_ didn't do anything! ...And I'm _not_ a 'fool'!" Kurama growled in reply, turning his head back to Asa as he clambered to his feet. Both of the demons glanced at each other, as the girl, who was trembling, tried to keep her balance. "We'll have to put this off, you realize..."

"Just until we get her down," Rafu agreed with a nod. "Don't worry, Asa, we're coming!" he called up to her. She nodded, apparently too afraid to wonder who he was---since she didn't know that he was her beloved little pet fox due to his spell and having no memory of it.

"Okay...you take the right side, I'll take the left...but as _soon_ as we get her to safety..."

"I know...don't worry, I'll kill you."

"Or I you," Kurama shot back. Before they could start up another death-glare-growl-teeth-bearing spat (...whoa, long um...phrase), Asa cried out, causing them to return their full attention to her. Kurama used his new 'rose sword' to pivot up the wall, striking the stone with the blade and jumping off of the rather pliable metal to jump up and land on Asa's right side. Rafu just disappeared in a swirl of gray mist and reappeared on her left side. They both grabbed one of her arms, steadying her, and she looked from one to the other in a mixture of gratitude and downright bewilderment.

"Thanks...but, who are _you_?" she asked Rafu, and then turned her icy gaze to rest on Kurama again, "And...what on _Earth_ are you _wearing_? ...Not that I mind it, because it actually looks really good on you, especially with your hair like that..."

Rafu growled, and Kurama smirked proudly, thinking, _Maybe I'll just keep this outfit..._ "Come on, Asa," he finally said to her, "Let's get off this wall."

She nodded in reply, and Rafu raised an eyebrow, saying, "Give me a sec; I'll get us down..." He enshrouded the three of them in a puff of that silver mist and they reappeared safely on the ground. Asa was still slightly dazed, and stared from one to the other as Rafu suddenly exclaimed, "All right, Fox-boy, back to our duel---this time, I'm raising the stakes! If you win, I'll forever let myself be damned to Makai, if you _lose_, I not only get the girl, I get to hypnotize _you_, and use you to my will!"

Asa stared at him for a long moment, before saying what had been on both hers and Kurama's mind since he spoke, "That...probably sounded wronger than you meant for it to sound, but um...what do you mean...duel? And, like I asked before, just _who_ the hell are you?"

"Remember Rafu, your little fox?" Kurama asked, "Well...that's him."

"...Huh?"

Rafu bowed, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles, "'Tis true, my lady fair! Though for many moons I had thirsted for Botan's love, when my eyes fell upon thy beauty I was driven mad with the emotion that drives life! Lady Asa, I'm in love with you, and once I kill your little friend here, I would ask your hand in marriage!"

Asa blushed lightly, obviously flattered, and cleared her throat, "But...um, Rafu...I don't really _want_ to marry you."

"Forbidden words from thy lips, Lady! Like poison arrows shooting through my heart!" He clutched his chest dramatically, as if it were truly paining him. Kurama rolled his eyes at the 'drama queen', but frowned at the effect his act was having on Asa.

"Oh, I don't mean to hurt your feelings!" she exclaimed, making herself appear to be _far_ too innocent, "I'd just rather marry someone...else." Both of them looked curious as her blush deepened, and she glanced at the redheaded armor-clad demon beside of her. Rafu's jaw hit the ground, and Kurama's eyes widened, then a smirk of what could be called a mixture of 'I'm not surprised' and 'Holy SHIT, did she just say that?!' on his face.

"Then you made your choice, Fair Lady? Fine...I give up my duel! I will forevermore be damned to the lowly world of Makai and wander, lest my heart be released from the Beautiful Princess's hands one day and I meet someone of grander beauty---not likely. Good sir," he bowed deeply, somehow a plumed hat appeared on his head, which he swept off and folded to his heart as he turned to Kurama, "It has been a true _pleasure_ torturing you, and I should hope one day we meet again...oh, and as a going away present..."

Rafu disappeared, and a portal appeared in front of the bewildered couple. Of course, the echoing laughter that was Rafu made them jump in surprise; then, when tomatoes started raining from the sky, Kurama covered his head and wrapped an arm around her waist, guiding her quickly through the portal. When they came out on the other side, they were both covered from head-to-toe with tomato skin and juice, and standing amidst Yusuke and the others in Asa's house; needless to say, they were quite the entertainment of a certain lecher and a certain _baka_.

Hiei was leaning against Botan, his arm around her shoulders, and smirked, "Looks like you two had a tomato attack yourselves."

"If it weren't for _you_ allowing that idiot youko to escape, Hiei, we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with," Kurama said matter-of-factly, turning to Asa, who was still slightly dazed; and, to his dismay and to Yusuke's delight, still dressed in the white dress, that was rather snug now that it was saturated with tomato sauce. "Are you all right?"

"Mm hm," she nodded, grinning, "Although I must admit; I have _no_ freaking clue what just happened."

"You were abducted, hypnotized, and taken into an alternate dimension, while Hiei was attacked with tomatoes that are evil, these lot," Kurama gestured at the rest of them, "had no clue what was going on, and I followed into aforesaid alternate dimension looking like Rurouni Kenshin or something. Does that about sum it up?"

"_Hai_...I suppose it does," she nodded. She looked thoughtful for many long moments, before shrugging suddenly and exclaiming, "Oh well, does anyone want any cake?!"

"YEAH!!!!" everyone but Hiei and Kurama exclaimed, rushing into Asa's kitchen. Asa put her hands on her hips, looking after them, and picked up the forgotten Jiganshi up with Kurama's help.

"Yay, the evilness of tomatoes and the goodness of cake!" she told the two of them, her eyes gleaming suggestively when she met those of Kurama.

"...God, I hate _ningens_ and _youkos_," Hiei grumbled.

The End!

-

Well, I hope you all enjoyed my wildly random little ficlet. As is normal, reviews will have responses! Hold on...(shuffles around for something in her purse)...I know I put them in here _somewhere_...dang it...OH! GOT 'EM! (pulls out small box with minimized Reikai Tentai inside, as mini-dolls)

Mini-Yusuke- HELP US!!!!!!

Mini-Kuwabara- I've still got the disclaimer sign!

Mini-Hiei- Chrisoriented, yikes. We obeyed your command with the pumpkins because Meka was afraid you'd haunt her sleep with said pumpkins...like I said, yikes.

Mini-Kurama- Kurama/is/hot and Melanie (who is still disappeared possibly due to evil sickness) thank you both very much...just don't get into a tug-of-war. That would be BAD. Okay, well...hey, Hiei, why is it that Yusuke's the only one that seems upset about our current situation?

Mini-Hiei- Because the _baka's_ a _baka_ and we're both too smart to be able to be kept miniature for long.

Meka- That's what _they_ think... (evil cackles)


End file.
